


Us Against The World

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca and Chloe deserved this happiness, F/F, PP3 au, This is inspired by a particular FRIENDS scenario, This is so fluffy I'm floating on clouds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: It's only been 7 days, and the girls are already exhausted on the USO Tour. An excitable Chloe causes Aubrey to introduce her to a game, which results in feelings being unveiled. Sneaky Aubrey knows best ;)





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my phone and decided to re-vamp it a little. God I wrote it AGES ago. A PP3 au which I wish could have been in the film. I'd have died from cuteness overload!
> 
> Once more, these beautiful characters belong to the wonderful Kay Cannon. Fingers crossed we see the kiss soon!!

It had been a long and exhausting seven days. The Bellas were currently on the USO Tour, thanks to Mr Posen for setting everything up for them. The girls had what seemed like back-to-back flights, one almost every two days and it was honestly exhausting. In between performances, they were lucky enough to have a little ‘down time’ to explore the new destinations and create new memories together.

 

The most worthwhile feeling was the fact that they were performing together again; after all, it had been a long two years without ‘everyday’ contact, or group sleepovers, or wild alcohol-filled parties. The transition over the last few days hadn’t been as hard as they had imagined; it felt just like old times. The closeness had not dissipated, and that was the biggest relief of all.

 

Of course they had all promised to keep in contact and reunite after graduation, but getting all the Bellas together at precisely the same time and location to time and effort, and a heck of a lot of planning. After all, Stacie wasn’t here, but then again, no one could have predicted that she, of all people, would be pregnant... well, maybe it wasn’t THAT unexpected... it was Stacie... and Stacie was the personification of “sex on legs”. She lived and breathed sex. Yeah, so maybe not surprising.

 

Back to the original point, after graduation, everyone had gone their own separate ways, to different parts of the US... heck, Amy even went backtracking across Europe for a time before heading to New York to live with Beca and Chloe. The Brooklyn Aquarium was the first time in 3 years that they had all been present... and God it was emotional.

 

The problem lay in miscommunication, though.

 

The girls had wished to reunite by performing altogether, when in reality, they had been invited to watch Emily’s team, which... was disheartening. To Chloe mostly. She was feeling reminiscent and wanted to feel the thrill of performing the way they used to. So it’s not surprising that she had taken it worst of everyone.

 

For the moment though, they were happy in each other’s presence. That was enough for now.

 

"I'm reeeaaallllyyy bored," Chloe whined as she lay back against the headboard of the bed that was currently being occupied by five of the other Bellas; the rest of the group scattered around elsewhere in the small Spanish hotel room.

 

Empty snack boxes and chocolate wrappers lay on most surfaces, the bed and floor mostly, though for the first time, Aubrey couldn't be bothered to reprimand them. The girls knew Aubrey well enough to know that she'd just tidy up after they left.

 

Chuckles could be heard at the dramatic flair that they had grown accustomed to over the years. They referred to it as the _Chloe Beale Charm_ ; it was so very endearing and they truly loved her all the more because of it. There was this... childish innocence that encompassed Chloe in everything she did, and everyone did everything in their power to preserve it and make sure the older girl knew just how appreciated she truly was to them.

 

Chloe Beale was honestly the rarest kind of ethereal being. She lived and breathed love, ensuring that everyone around her was just as happy as she was. She would go out of her way to put a smile on someone else’s lips and she never ever stopped giving to people. Whether it was paying for an elder woman’s coffee, or feeding stray dogs... she was _one of a kind_.

 

Aubrey smiled brightly at her closest friend, already one step ahead. It was at times like this she regretted not writing and publishing a book entitled, "How To Keep A Bored Chloe Beale Occupied," after all, she sure had known Chloe long enough to know her inside and outside.

 

Although, she had noticed for quite a long time that there was only one other person who could need said book. And that person was a surely brunette with as much attitude as she wore eyeliner and someone whose heart is secretly just as big as Chloe’s.

 

"Alright Chlo, let's play a game." The ex-Bella captain suggested with an impish grin, glancing momentarily at Amy who nodded back. She had just the perfect game in mind. She had seen it work in an episode of FRIENDS, after all.

 

Chloe beamed in obvious excitement as she tightly gripped onto Beca's right arm with both hands and shaking it lightly; Beca’s arm being the closest limb to her. It was a habit of hers that never failed to make the other Bellas giggle at the cuteness. Beca would have skinned anyone else alive for manhandling her that way, and yet, seeing the smile playing on Beca’s lips, it was a beautiful moment.

 

"Yaaaaay. I love games!" Chloe squealed.

 

The small brunette giggled slightly before catching herself and coughing loudly to cover it up, but not before the other girls had noticed the uncharacteristic sound. They all smiled slyly at one another, knowing that it would be used against her at some point in the near future... most likely by Amy when she wanted Beca to get her an ice-cream.

 

It apparently didn’t escape Chloe’s notice either, and her smile somehow brightened even further at the sound and she gently pinched Beca's cheeks jokingly, the other girl swatting her hands away in faux annoyance.

 

The girls knew it was _playful_ annoyance because they could see a light flush spread across her cheeks, something that only ever happened when Chloe did something or said something to fluster her. For example when, in their final year at Barden, they had visited Aubrey’s Lodge to ‘ _rediscover their sound_ ’. As they had been sat around the campfire, Chloe had casually mentioned how the Bella House showers had amazing acoustics and that she and Beca should “totes try them out again” before graduation. Good God the poor girl in question had literally turned into a tomato and couldn’t even get a coherent sentence out. It didn’t help matters that Amy had spat an entire mouthful of beer across the campfire in complete shock and Aubrey had choked on her handful of peanuts.

 

Smiling at the memory, Aubrey simply watched them interact whilst consciously letting them have their moment. It was so obvious they were into each other; she knew that Beca was a sensitive topic to Chloe; so whenever they breached the topic, she always made sure to tread carefully. The younger DJ had always been a popular subject for them over the years. From the moment Beca and Jesse first kissed at the end of the ICCA tournament, to their eventual breakup after graduation... Chloe had needed a shoulder to cry on and an ear to talk to the same way Chloe was that exact person for her too.

 

This USO tour had been especially painful to watch, regarding Beca and Chloe, and their little dance around one another. Not only that, but they had been roommates for 2 years and they SHARED A BED on top of that... and that doesn’t include all the times in the Bella House where Beca and Chloe would sneak into each other’s rooms when their roommates were absent. Aubrey had lost count of the number of times Chloe had sobbed to her over the phone about how much she loved waking up to feeling Beca cuddled up close to her. It made her feel as though all of her dreams had come true before reality crashed down upon her.

 

Though, it was interesting to note that never once did Beca uncurl from her position spooned against Chloe, even when they both awoke. Beca would simply sigh, inhale deeply from where her face was buried into Chloe’s neck, before carefully rolling over and sitting up, making sure not to wake Chloe in the process. It was never a rushed process... and Chloe was never asleep when this happened.

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a pointed clearing of throat from an impatient Amy, who gestured towards Beca and Chloe; still messing around with one another.

 

"Okay Chloe." Aubrey said sharply, drawing all eyes in the room from the two girls and onto her. "This is a game I used to play with my nanny growing up. First, I need you to close your eyes."

 

Chloe immediately did as she was told; a small smile on her lips as she shifted in anticipation.

 

Aubrey noticed that Beca's gaze lingered on her best friend's face, as though there were nothing else she'd rather be looking at. Moments later, she caught Aubrey's eye and blushed furiously at having been caught by the older girl. Pretending to be indifferent, Beca turned her head to look towards the opposite wall, seemingly interested in its plain white design.

 

Aubrey grinned coyly, "So, I want you to clear your head completely, Chloe. I don't want you thinking about Vet School, animals, acapella," and quietly she added, "or Beca."

 

Hearing Fat Amy release a loud guffaw, Chloe opened her eyes briefly to glare at her and Aubrey; apparently the comment hadn't been as quiet as Aubrey had hoped. Nevertheless, Beca looked confused... poor oblivious girl.

 

"I'm going to say two words and without any hesitation, I want you to choose which one you prefer. I do not want you to think about it. I want you to speak the first word you think of.” Aubrey paused for a moment, before continuing, “For example, I say “ _cookies or cheese_ ” and you say-"

 

"CHEESE!" Chloe interrupted excitably, getting the hang of the game.

 

The Bellas looked at her strangely.

 

Beca raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Dude. Really? You'd pick cheese over cookies? You're so weird!" No one missed the underlying hint of fondness in her voice, which softened the actual insult...  in Beca’s language, however, it wasn’t actually an insult. It was her way of subtly showing affection.

 

Though Chloe already knew this, and merely winked at her, chirping a happy "thank you," before closing her eyes once more.

 

"Okay, so... beer or wine?" Aubrey started.

 

"Beer." Chloe confidently answered.

 

The girls nodded in appreciation, except for Emily, who scrunched her eyebrows in obvious disgust. She wasn’t much of an alcoholic.

 

"Milkshakes or ice cream?"

 

"Milkshakes." Was Chloe's immediate response. The Bellas knew Chloe only ever drank milkshakes when Beca was around because it was Beca's favourite; plus, it was their 'thing' that they always shared one together.

 

"Puppies or kittens?"

 

"Puppies!" Again the response was immediate. The amount of times Chloe had stopped people randomly in the middle of the busy streets to greet a dog... well, everyone could put all their fingers and toes together to count and still not have enough to show how many times it had occurred.

 

Aubrey paused. _Now was the time_.

 

"Chicago or Beca?"

 

"Beca." Chloe's eyes snapped open and widened in horror, letting out a gasp in shock at what she had just revealed.

 

The room was completely silent; each of the Bellas sat with their jaws agape and hands covering their dropped jaws. Even Amy had been caught off guard with just how easy this had been.

 

"Aubrey..." Chloe whimpered emotionally, tears shimmering in her eyes; her lower lip trembled as she tried to hold back a sob. She couldn't bear to look at the girl sitting next to her.

 

Aubrey snuck a glance at Beca and her heart thumped painfully at the expression on her face. It was as though all her dreams where now within her grasp, and yet, she was not brave enough to reach out for them.

 

"Chloe? Is that- are you- is that true?" Beca asked; her voice shaking slightly as she tried to mask the hope in her eyes.

 

Chloe kept her gaze averted, debating whether or not she should actually answer; ultimately deciding to nod, tears falling one by one down her cheeks. _It was all or nothing._

 

What she couldn't see was the smile that slowly took over Beca's face at the action. Her eyes lit up to the extent where they were sure she would explode, and her smile was the most beautiful... the most pure, anyone had ever seen grace her lips. _This_ is what happiness looks like.

 

The younger girl tenderly cupped Chloe's chin with her left hand, tilting it up so that she could look deep into her favourite ocean blue eyes. Her right hand grasped onto one of Chloe’s own hands that was rested in her lap, their fingers intertwining together perfectly.

 

Leaning in, Beca gently captured Chloe's lips with her own and the redhead's free hand immediately came up to cup the back of Beca's neck lovingly as she returned the kiss. Their lips slanted across one another’s whilst their tongues danced playfully together; it was everything they had ever dreamt and more. It was harmony.

 

Breaking away gently, but keeping their foreheads pressed together, Beca sobbed, "I thought you wanted Chicago," as her own tears fell from her eyes.

 

Chloe shook her head vehemently, pulling Beca closer into her body so that she could hold her tightly against her own body. She nuzzled her nose with Beca’s, in a butterfly kiss of surprising tenderness. It was just the two of them, lost in their own little world. Just as it always had been.

 

"How could I, Becs? How on earth could I want him when you've been there all along? My Beca. I love you. For so long, babe. I have loved you from the moment I first met you. I knew I could never love anyone the way that I loved you. The way that I LOVE you. You are my sun, my star, my moon and my home. I love you, I love you, I love-" Beca interrupted her with a searing kiss.

 

The Bellas squealed with so much joy that they were certain the whole country could hear them. Beca and Chloe were FINALLY together. Nothing was keeping them apart any longer, and it was beautiful. It was real.

 

"I love you too." Beca murmured into Chloe's lips. “So so so much, my love. I’m sorry it took me so long to get there. I thought I was too late, that you had moved on. My biggest regret is that I have kept you waiting this long. I don’t deserve you, but I promise to make it up to you. Every single day for the rest of our lives together. Forever my love. I’m not letting you go again.”

 

Chloe released an anguished cry at the words she had been waiting so long to hear. To know that Beca felt the same way, after all this time, it was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced. She felt as though she could do anything, be anything... _Oh to be able to scream her love for Beca from rooftops_... she would do it in a heartbeat.

 

Fat Amy grinned at Aubrey, obviously impressed with her normally grumpy best friend for finally having confessed what she had hidden for so long. Amy knew that, from now on, “grumpy” would never be a word used to describe Beca again... unless the girl found out that Amy had taken another $20 from her purse this morning.

 

"Well that could have gone horribly wrong." She whispered to the tall blonde, a sheepish grin on her lips.

 

"I had faith." Aubrey grinned, her eyes shimmering with the knowledge that her best friend had finally gotten the girl of her dreams... after all these years. "After all, Amy, Chloe has always chosen Beca. _Always_."

 

The two girls in question remained locked in their tender embrace, lost to the world, before Amy boisterously yelled "GET A ROOM!" before throwing her pillow at them and starting a full blown, survival of the fittest, no women left standing, pillow fight.

 

 _What a beautiful start to an extraordinary love story_ , Aubrey thought to herself with a smile gracing her lips. _Cynthia owes me $50._

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING.


End file.
